


Guilty Beach Fever

by Shadow Writer of Love (KitaroBoi)



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Day At The Beach, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitaroBoi/pseuds/Shadow%20Writer%20of%20Love
Summary: It was the middle of Summer at Uranohoshi when a boy goes to meet up with his girlfriend, Mari Ohara, for a trip to the beach, and the day of bliss begins to unfold.
Relationships: Ohara Mari/Reader





	Guilty Beach Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Mari's Speech Pattern Notation:   
> "[word]" = English Word   
> Hope this helps visualize her speech!

“[Oh]!~ You finally arrived!”

“Sorry, the bus ran late! How long have you been waiting for?”

“Only like 10 minutes. I guess I can forgive you!~” Mari says. She gives him a sly wink right before she sneaks in a quick peck on the cheek. The boy flushes a bright red from the sudden action while Mari turns around and giggles, “What’s the matter? Got sunburn already?~” Her very aloof and playful nature on full display as they begin the walk toward the beach.

Mari was wearing a long, but thin, white shirt with a sunhat as they began their walk toward Uranohoshi’s shores. The sun was beating down on them as the glistens of sweat began to form on both of them, the only relief from the heat was the light sea breeze as they approached the beach. They arranged their towel and umbrella before sitting down, opening up a lunch that Mari brought along. It was a light lunch, just sandwiches to hold them off until an early dinner. After they finished eating they cleaned up.

“With that out of the way... [Let’s swimming]!” Mari exclaimed, as she began to take off the white shirt that she’d been wearing, revealing her swimsuit. It was nothing fancy, a simple bikini with a frilly top, her form on full display. She was shapely, especially in the chest area. Her cleavage glistened with a light sweat as she lifted the shirt off the rest of the way. The boy blushes at the sight. She notices where the boy’s gaze lied and gives him a playful smile.

“Oho!~” she chuckles casting the shirt off to the side, leaning in playfully, showing even more of her chest, embarrassing the boy further, “You’re red again!~” Mari then pulls some sunblock from her bag and handed it to the boy.

“Would you mind putting this [sunscreen] on for me?” she asks, laying flat on her stomach, awaiting the boy’s response.

“H-Huh!?” the boy responds, shocked my Mari’s request.

“C’mon, it’s just putting on sunscreen!~ It’s not even most embarrassing thing done together!~” she says, giving him a smirk, as if taunting him.

The boy caves and opened up the bottle of sunblock. As he began rubbing its contents on Mari’s back, he noticed how unbelievably soft and smooth her skin was, as his hands glided across it. He slowly made his way down her back before making it to the legs. Her legs were perfectly formed. Her thighs, soft and alluring, began to glisten and shine as the sunscreen was applied, the boy’s hands slowly moving down them. As he finished moving down the legs she turned around to lay on her back, revealing her face flushed red. 

“[Sorry], it’s just a bit embarrassing is all... ehehe!~ Please, carry on... and take your time~” Mari said, her face blushing profusely.

The boy continued, moving up her legs, Mari’s stiffness slowly melting away. As he worked his way up her body sunscreen became less and less of a goal until he eventually reached her face. Her breath was soft, her face caked in a bright red, her amber eyes glistening as she looked at her lover’s face. The boy moved his finger lightly along her neck as Mari squirmed slightly, her face turning even redder. He then redirects her gaze by placing his finger on her lips. His left hand moves down to her waist as the left hand held her head up slightly. With their gazes locked he leans in and their lips touch, a sweet sensation filling both of their hearts. Mari wraps her arms around the boy’s neck, as they linger there in a moment of ecstasy.

Their lips part, as they stared at each other deeply, they wanted to continue but held back, unable to continue in a place like this. Regaining their composure they finish putting on their sunblock and head down to the shore, hand-in-hand.

The waves were small as they waded in, staring at the horizon. Surrounded by the noises of the sea Mari leaned into the boy, her head resting on his shoulder. Her gaze was blissful, as if she couldn’t be happier than at this very moment. The waves ebbed and flowed as they stood there peacefully, simply enjoying the calm.

They eventually began to walk down the shore, chatting, and just treasuring each other's presence. A particularly strong wave rolled in, however, having Mari slip and land flat on her butt.

“Are you okay, Mari?” the boy asked, turning around in an instant. She was rubbing her butt, wincing in a slight discomfort.

“[Whups]! Yeah I’m fine it just shocked me a bit! Ehehe~” she said as she stuck her tongue out playfully. The boy offers his hand to help her up and she takes it. Then wiping off the rest of the sand that was on her. They continued walking along the beach for a bit longer before heading back to their towel.

The boy sat there, his eyes closed, simply enjoying the ambiance. Then, he suddenly felt something push up against his back. It was soft and before he knew it he could feel breathing down his neck. “ _Hey... we have a bit till dinner... is it okay if we get a bit...[guilty]?”_ came a voice, whispering from behind him.

“Y-Yeah...” the boy answered. Mari then leaned in even closer and ran her finger softly around his neck, with a string of soft kisses following the path of the finger. The boy gets chills sent down his spine, as he gets caught up in the sensation, turning his head to meet Mari’s lips. He then quickly begins to move Mari’s neck, doing the same thing she had done to him just moments before.

Mari’s face turns a bright red, as her eyes shifted to that of yearning. The boy turns his body over and pushes Mari down on the towel. The beach was empty, only the sounds of the sea accompanied them. They exchanged a gentle smile to each other... and then continued without care, engulfed in their love.


End file.
